


save a horse, ride a cowboy

by punkrocklouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Bottom Louis, M/M, Riding, Rimming, Top Harry, but barebacking is unsafe, for jordan, half my characters are horses and i didn't name them all, i know nothing about farms or horse racing, i live in ohio though, i wanted to tag barebacking for sake of puns, liam and zayn are there if you squint hard, louis cries, louis is kind of sensitive idk, no glove no love, she rushed me so much, theres country music references, unique backstories!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:46:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkrocklouis/pseuds/punkrocklouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry owns a farm and louis rides horses (and pretty boys sometimes) for a living. harry hurts himself by being clumsy before he gets to ride a horse with louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	save a horse, ride a cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> first really long fic i'm so fucking proud. thanks to jordan, she's literally gave me so much pressure to finish this. title comes from the song of the same name.
> 
>  
> 
> [EDIT: 18 December 2015 Newly Updated! Come check it out!]

Brown leather boots crunching on the gravel was the sound the horses were used to. They knew exactly how he moved, knew exactly who it was. There were eight of them, they were all his too. Sterling was the biggest; the one he rode the most. Sterling was the mustang of the group. He was dark brown with a beautiful mane and strong legs, and he had an attitude to compete with. The owner, of course, rode all the horses often, not wanting to leave them out. But he also didn't want to overwork them, so he usually would ride Sterling to herd the cattle.

 

Harry had already herded the cattle by four o'clock. He was also out of hay by that time, so he did the thing any sensible ranch/farm owner (Harry owned fertile land to farm on, but he usually rented it off to tenants) would do. He went up to the hay loft and took five bales of hay and threw them down to the main floor of his barn. He heard a creaking noise – usually normal in a barn as big as his – but ignored it, because he was used to it. Harry had just stepped over a different bale to get out of the mess of hay, when he heard a loud snap. Harry didn't have time to think about the noise because as soon as the noise occurred, the wood flooring under his right foot collapsed under him. Harry's other leg was stuck on the wood that didn't collapse, so his left leg was caught above the hay barn floor and his right leg was in the hole.

 

Harry _definitely_ pulled something. He felt it between his left leg and his torso, but he didn't want to freak out just yet because he was still in this compromising position. Harry used his arms to pull himself up a bit, trying to get his right leg out of the hole. Harry groaned and sat on the edge next to the hole, holding his hip. He didn't know what exactly happened, but where his leg met his torso was a tight pain that he didn't recognize. Harry sighed and stood. He tested his hip out, leaning on it and, _shit, that hurt like hell_. Harry took the bale of hay he was getting and threw it down as he tried to walk semi normally. He was limping, of course, his hip not able to withstand so much pressure. He slowly walked down the ladder and tried not to injure himself any more.

 

He made it to the main floor alright; he was standing next to the horse stalls and stroking Helen, one of his female Spotted Saddles. He smiled sheepishly as he tickled under her chin. Harry would have to make it back to his farmhouse, so he went ahead and started walking, trying to ignore the soft whinnies Helen was making as he limped uphill to his house. Harry let out grunts; he's hurt himself before, yeah, but usually it was his arm or his foot or something that didn't need to move. His hip was essential to move, hell, he could ride his horses with a fracture in his foot but Harry sincerely doubted he could ride a horse with a ripped tendon or whatever the fuck happened to him.

 

Harry had owned the farm for almost seventeen years, which is quite odd because he was only twenty six. His grandparents had originally owned it, but sold it to Harry's rich parents because nine year old Harry could use a change of scenery. Harry was a brat; he'd always gotten what he wanted, when he wanted, and when his parents unexpectedly told him he'd be taking care of the farm for his grandparents, he loved it. He was eighteen, fresh out of high school with valedictorian grades, when his parents told him. Harry was complaining about not wanting to go to college at the time – very unusual because of his very posh parents – and they dropped that he would be living on a farm and, Harry was so vibrant after that.

 

He’d only gone to the farm a few times as a child, but he loved the horses and the cattle and just the atmosphere of everything, and even though the farm was in the middle of nowhere (literally, there wasn’t a McDonald’s in the town. Not even one in the town over), Harry loved it. The town folk were surprised at first; a city slicker like Harry would never last one week in a farm town like theirs. That’s what the community said about Harry and Harry honest to god proved them wrong. Harry was not a city slicker anymore, he’s twenty six, comes from a wealthy family, but gave it up for farm life. Now that truly was inspiration to most.

 

So sure, Harry was used to the secluded farm by now, but that didn’t change the fact that he loved it still. Ohio was just one of those places where you fall in love with the backdrop instead of the main picture. Harry was good at what he did, and he would always be the rich kid, but sometimes he’d like to be known as _Harry_ rather than _Twist Enterprise’s Stepson Styles Moves to Ohio Farm_ because that’s what the news had covered. The community – now totally in love with the Styles boy – had told him he’d gone country.

 

Just look at them boots.

 

-

 

Harry had just gotten off the phone with one of his friends. He needed someone to drive him to the doctor’s office (in which he made an appointment prior, mind you), so he called one of the boys on the farm down the road from his.

 

This boy called himself ‘Stench’. No one really knew what his real name was, but he was one of those farmers who really got up close and personal with the pigs. Harry liked him alright.

 

Harry waited outside, a dark green cane in his hand. It’s actually his mum’s father’s cane, but he had left it here last time he visited his old farm. He grinned when he saw Stench’s pickup truck pull up in his gravel driveway, trying to push himself into the passenger side when it halted to a safe stop. Harry got in with some hassle because he was trying not to injure himself more by just getting in a vehicle.

 

“How’s it?” Stench said once Harry closed the door. He had one hand on the steering wheel, the other on the knob that rolled the window up. Yeah, Stench had a fairly older truck. He started driving towards the family doctor, speaking of things happening on his farm. “What’cha even got to go to the doctor’s for?”

 

Harry laughed softly at the memories coming back to him, Sure it wasn’t very funny at the time, but Harry literally fell through a hole in his hay loft. Things like that didn’t happen on a daily basis if he’d stuck in Philadelphia with his parent’s cooperation, “I fell through a hole in m’ hay loft. Such’a pickle I got myself into, honestly.”

 

As Stench drove towards the doctors, they talk about almost everything. They weren’t really close but when they had each other’s company, they are nonstop talking. They arrived at the doctor's office and Harry got out, using his cane to help him.

 

The doctor's visit went smoothly; the doctor had unofficially diagnosed troubles with Harry's left hip flexor. His doctor hadn't made it certain if it was just a mild tear or permanent damage, but Harry would just have to go through some physical therapy before finding out if the pain will lessen. But then the doctor said something Harry refused to hear.

 

"Harry I don't think you're going to be able to ride for at least eight weeks."

 

Harry stood up, the pain subsiding for a second as his anger bled through his ears, "No."

 

The doctor rolled his eyes, "Don't be stupid, Harry. You don't want permanent damage, do you?" Harry shook his head meekly, sitting back down on the doctor's bed. He didn't want permanent damage, yeah, but what if his injury was permanent? Was it possible to worsen permanent damage? "I'm going to have you going to physical therapy at least three times a week for optimal recovery, okay?"

 

Everything else the doctor said to him went over his head. Harry was still stuck on the not riding part.

 

-

 

Seven weeks later, Harry still felt like shit. And to make matters worse, a jockey was in town. Not just any jockey, no, this was _Louis Tomlinson_ , who held a number one position for the longest time until he took a long break with the millions of dollars he probably had in his bank account. He was a Californian; raised, but not born, and Harry had heard about his arrival since five months before his hip flexor injury (which was deemed permanent by the doctors) (he was still going through physical therapy, and _sometimes_ it wouldn’t hurt, but it was still permanent) and was ecstatic to meet Louis, not to get his autograph, but Harry secretly wanted someone to understand where he was coming from. Harry was a bit desperate for someone in the same situation as him: rich, but wanting change (not change as in money, though).

 

So yeah, Harry was a little bummed that he wasn’t going to ride with Louis, and sure, he wished he could show off his riding skills and horses to Louis, but his injury wouldn’t allow that. So on that day where he planned to see Louis, Harry moped around. Why was Louis even in this little itty bitty town? There was literally nothing here, not even a McDonald’s. The question was answered a few days later, after Harry moped about the jockey.

 

“Harry, open up y’door! I gotta surprise for ya’!” Stench pounded on the screen door to his farmhouse. Harry answered groggily, a bottle of Jack Daniels in his right hand, his green cane in his right.

 

He sighed loudly and exaggeratedly, rolling his eyes at the man, “What do you need, Stench?” Harry drawled out, a soft southern twang audible, but not fully there.

 

“Did y’not hear me the first time? I gots a surprise!” Stench grinned wide. He guided Harry down the steps and to his truck, talking Harry’s ear off a mile per minute. Harry didn’t really want to be bothered. “You missed a great drinkin’ night with the other guys the other night, did’ya hear?”

 

“Nick, you’re acting like a fool,” A soft voice scoffed from the other side of the truck. Stench frowned at the name, that wasn’t what he liked to be called. It reminded the middle aged man of his times before he came to Ohio, back when he lived in California.

 

“I told you, don’t call me that,” Stench smiled it off, dragging Harry around to the other side of the truck. “Now I don’t know if you know this, but this is Louis Tomlinson, famous jockey and all that,” He said to Harry, nudging him with his elbow. Harry sighed, rolling his eyes.

 

“Of course I know him, who doesn’t? I’m Harry,” Harry said to Louis, smiling brilliantly because, even though he bummed around for three days when he didn’t meet Louis the first time, Louis is here right in front of him, live and in the flesh. Louis just nodded his head bluntly.

 

“Nice farm,” Louis said, looking at Harry’s barn observantly. Harry nodded, noticing Louis’s hard look, like he didn’t want to be present with farm owners and folk like them.

 

“Stench, could you give us a few? I’d like to show Louis around, if’ya don’t mind,” Harry said, throwing a smile towards Stench. Stench nodded of course, just moseying into Harry’s house and setting himself comfy like he has many times. “So you’re Louis Tomlinson.”

 

“And you’re a drunk country hick,” Louis said bluntly, turning away from Harry. "Look at you, you can barely walk right. What'd you do, fall down a flight of stairs piss drunk?" And, woah, that was not expected. Harry's eyes hardened, glaring at Louis. Famous people are supposed to be respecting and kind, but this Louis Tomlinson person was a pure joke.

 

"This is my first beer of the day," Harry weakly responded. He had lost too much respect, Louis was a judging dick.

 

"Wow, is it that hard to stay sober these days?" Louis turned around, an icy glare piercing through Harry's image. "Why am I even here..." Louis muttered to himself. Harry rolled his eyes at Louis's childish behavior.

 

"Why _are_ you here? You're nothing but a right bitch right now, really. I was excited to meet you and now that I know you're just a no good shit, I don't have to see you again," Harry snapped. "And I permanently tore my hip flexor." He added in a softer voice, in hopes that Louis would be nicer. Because really, Louis wasn't nice. He was very rude, actually. Harry took a soft breath, walking towards his barn.

 

"Look, I'm sorry but I really don't want to be here," Louis said quietly, regretting the rude words that came out of his mouth when the nice man turned fierce.

 

"I'll show you my horses," Harry said flatly, changing the subject and silently walking towards his barn. Louis walked around, examining the horses and cattle thoroughly. Louis smiled, walking up to a pretty grey horse named Oberon. "Hey, watch out for Oberon, he gets a bit–"

 

The horse whinnied and licked at Louis's hand, nudging his forehead with his nose. Louis smiled hesitantly and stroked the horse's nose, letting the animal nuzzle into his neck. Oberon snorted softly, his damp nose rubbing all over Louis's neck.

 

"–Rambunctious," Harry finished with a smile, standing next to Louis and running his fingers through Oberon's shaggy mane.

 

"That's fine," Louis croaked through a crooked smile. "I've never seen a nicer horse than this one."

 

Harry smiled at that, introducing Louis to all his horses. The females were swooned and the males were impressed; that was obvious. All besides one, really. But that was just because Sterling wasn't used to anyone with Harry, maybe he was even jealous of Louis. The two boys had an unspoken agreement; Harry raised his horses right so Louis would treat Harry right. They went to see the cattle and sure, Louis got his nice, rich jockey boots muddy, but he didn't mind a bit. By the end of this tour of Harry's farm, Louis felt like the actual reason he toured the country was to get away. So this went on until about noon, when Harry invited Louis inside. Louis accepted, wanting to see more of this country boy who sounded like he had some city ties. And maybe, just maybe, Louis wasn’t the only rich guy in town.

 

-

 

After a quick lunch, Louis made it priority to let Stench leave and have him stay with Harry because Louis liked figuring people out. Louis hadn't a clue where Harry came from, but by the looks of it, he knows for damn certain it is well off. The inside of Harry's home is insane; it had no remnants of a farm town or livestock (only Harry's boots in the corner of the mud room) and it was so beautifully built, Louis swore it had to be new. Harry had nice technology too, a tablet and an iPhone and a laptop. Harry was just surprising Louis every step of the way.

 

"You're probably bored, I'm sorry," Harry apologized and smiled sheepishly. He stood and leaned on his right leg, checking the time. His physical therapy was at six, so he had a few free hours he could spend getting to know Louis. "You can ride, if you want," Harry said and moved slowly to where Louis sat on the loveseat.

 

Louis smiled, looking up at Harry and standing himself, just a few inches short of Harry, "That sounds great. Maybe you can lead me around?" He asked hopefully, because, on his whole expedition to Harry's farm, Louis still hadn't seen Harry on a horse. Harry smiled and tried to walk normally to the back door. Nope, that wasn't going to happen. Every time he moved his left leg, he got this uncomfortable look on his face.

 

"I wish," Harry muttered and waited for Louis, guiding him back to the stables again. "I can't ride until my therapist says I can." He frowned and leaned over Dizzy's – his newest horse – stall, stroking her chin gently. "’Bout two weeks ago they told me it was permanent, but with lots of therapy, I could get almost back to normal."

 

Louis looked down, "That sucks, Harry," He said, not knowing what else to say and falling into a silence. The silence didn't last long though; Harry suggested Louis to ride Marshall, one of his oldest horses, in which Louis nodded eagerly. Louis hasn't rode a horse for pure pleasure since he was about seventeen years old.

 

"Don't forget, Marshall isn't a racehorse," Harry reminded for the third time, taking a blanket to buffer the rough saddle for the horse's back. "Just let him move you."

 

"I feel bad riding your horse without you," Louis said with a soft smile, placing the bit inside the brown horse's mouth. He placed the bridle on the neck as Harry put the saddle in place. Harry smiled and placed his hand on Louis's lower back, pushing him slowly towards the horse. Louis rolled his eyes and slid his left foot into the stirrup, swinging his right leg around so he was facing the outside of the stall.

 

"Alright, Marshall will take you around the fencing. Don't try to fight any cattle," Harry winked and opened the stable door, smacking Marshall's bum softly so he'd start trotting. And he did, taking Louis around the property. Harry had taken this time to feed and water the horses, clean their shoes, and brush them. He smiled when he saw Louis on Marshall, trotting happily back towards the stables.

 

"Did you enjoy the view?" Harry asked Louis once Marshall had gotten back in his stall and Louis had gotten down from the horse. Louis nodded slowly, sitting next to Harry on the bench.

 

"My ass hurts,” Louis deadpanned, looking at Harry with a look Harry couldn't decipher. "But yeah, I did." Louis smiled with a bite of his lip. "How'd you hurt your hip?" He asked finally, after a few seconds of silence.

 

"I, uh, fell through a hole in the hay loft," Harry confessed and turned towards Louis with a slightly wary smile. Louis laughed at that; his soft giggles echoing softly down the hall of the barn. "It's not that funny," Harry had pouted.

 

"It is," Louis smiled. They grew into another silence, and it's strictly law that Louis couldn't break the silence twice in a row. He and Harry both knew that Harry would have to break this one.

 

"So... What's the real reason why you're here?" Harry asked lightly. He visually saw Louis stiffen, his hands clenching at the sides of the bench they were on. He didn't mean to offend Louis or anything of the sort, but he was just curious and honestly, Louis didn't really blame him. But Louis didn't want to fess up to his wrongdoings either. "You don't have to answer if it makes you uncomfortable..."

 

"No, it's fine. As long as you don't sell my story to the media or shit," Louis warned, only half jokingly. "Well, it was my third year of being a successful jockey, and I was loaded with cash but didn't spend it for some reason." Louis took in a soft breath and Harry patiently waited. He wouldn't push Louis. "And like, I went downtown just walking–"

 

A phone started buzzing.

 

Neither of the boys knew which phone it was, so they both took their smart gadgets out. It was Harry's; a text from the automated messaging the doctors had him sign up for because he lived more than a couple miles away. "Louis, I'm sorry but I have to cut this short," Harry apologized sincerely, standing on his feet and offering Louis his hand, even though he was the cripple. Louis took it, standing to his feet and walking towards the house again. Harry followed. "You could come here tomorrow or stay here, even," He suggested; he just wanted to see more of the boy.

 

"If you just drop me by Nick's – er, Stench's – house, that'd be cool. Maybe I could come over tomorrow if you want me to?" Louis eyes glinted with hope, he loved the farm. The horses were so friendly, unlike the horses he's competed with. "Hey, and... I'm sorry for being so rude when I first saw you... It's just – I can't be around alcohol for a while, and my immediate defense is to do something like that." Louis regretted those words he said a few hours before, Harry looked genuinely offended.

 

"It's fine," Harry brushed the issue off and slid his boots off, beckoning Louis inside and to sit while he got ready. Louis did so, pulling his phone out and texting his mother back, saying he was doing fine and staying with Nick while he got back up on his feet. Harry walked to his room, stripping his shirt off and throwing it in the hamper. He got a nicer shirt out and slid it on as well as skinny jeans; Harry was a country boy, yeah, but he still had his city within him. Harry took a black bandana and tied it around his head, effectively pushing his curls out of his face. He fixed himself under the skinny jeans, walking back slowly into the living room.

 

"Okay, I'm ready," Harry said, taking his truck key off the rack and shoving his phone in his pocket. Louis stood, turning around and looking at Harry's nice little outfit. Twice. Okay, maybe three times, but who's really counting? Louis caught his lip in his mouth, biting down his urge to blush because Harry caught him. Harry just smiled though, a faint blush on his cheeks. "Do I look... okay?"

 

"Yeah," Louis answered, walking past Harry hurriedly as he nodded rapidly. "Yeah, you look... good." Louis's lips could not hold the smile this time, and if Louis didn't see Harry on a horse, Louis might implode. "I think I might stay in the town for a while longer than anticipated..."

 

"Why's that?" Harry guided Louis into his truck, sliding into the driver's side and starting it up. Louis rolled down the window a bit; an actual roller, the truck was also Harry’s granddad’s.

 

"I like it here," Louis shrugged as Harry started driving slowly towards his neighbor's farm. "Nick and I were friends in high school. And then he, uh, moved here."

 

"Is that Stench's real name? No one really knows who he is," Harry explained. Louis's twinkly laugh rang softly through the car, the conversation falling into more of a small talk. Harry stopped the car in Stench's yard, speaking softly, "So do you think maybe tomorrow you'd wanna ride again?"

 

Louis nodded shyly, "Yeah, I think so. I can't wait until you can ride too." He unbuckled the seat belt and slid out of the seat and onto the gravel pavement, going inside Stench's home. Harry smiled at the jockey and definitely did _not_ stare at his ass as he retreated. Nope.

 

-

 

Therapy was slowly getting better for Harry. His therapist said he would be able to get back on a horse within the next week if he is progressing this fast. So yeah, therapy was helping. But his hip still would hurt and he'd have to pop some Vicodin but the pain slowly spread out, not happening as consistently. Harry would get over this, he had to.

 

Louis helped him too, surprisingly. He was less judgemental and he was slowly growing on Harry. He told Harry he would stay as long as he was welcome, and Harry could tell the town was growing on him as well. Harry and Louis would hang about Harry's farm for a while, just talking a little about everything. The only topic they didn't touch was why Louis was here in the country areas and not preparing for the next big race. Harry was determined to find out, and Louis was still curious about where the hell Harry got all the money so they were trying to dig each other up out of curiosity.

 

It was five days after Louis met Harry, Louis had stayed for longer than expected, and Harry was pleasantly shocked. Louis had stayed in Harry's house while Harry attended the therapy session where he would prepare to get on a horse. Harry came home to Louis's small frame snoring sleepily on his couch; Louis had worked hard today. Harry bit his lip and took the soft blanket from the back of the couch, draping it over Louis's lap and turning the television off. While he did this, he spoke quietly to Louis, not wanting him to wake but wanting to share the exciting news with him, "Today during therapy they taught me how to get on m'horse with the left leg like you do. They said by the next therapy session, I'll probably get back on a horse and maybe ride it if I'm doing as well as I'm doing now."

 

Harry smiled at the little sleeping beauty, running a hesitant hand through Louis's hair, "What are you hiding?" Harry muttered more to himself, standing and looking at the sleeping man once more before padding upstairs to his room. And after a shower and a light out, Harry fell asleep.

 

-

 

The morning Louis woke, he didn't recognize his surroundings. He sat up with messed up hair as if one of Harry's cattle licked at it. He rubbed his tired eyes and made a face, his nose scrunching up. The blanket lazing over his legs slid down as he stretched with a yawn. Louis clumsily stood, clutching the blanket and wrapping it around his shoulders to cover his chilly arms. He pouted softly, looking at the clocks above the kitchen, all labeled as different time zones because Harry is retro as fuck. It was almost eight, and Louis fell asleep before nine, so he slept a while. Harry still wasn't up yet, so Louis did the kind thing and started breakfast.

 

There was one thing though; Louis had no idea how to make food.

 

So when Harry awoke at nine thirty, seeing his kitchen a mess and a small boy cracking eggs and flour into a bowl, he was, needless to say, extremely enamored.

 

"How sweet," Harry cooed in a southern belle accent and leaned against the archway of the kitchen. Louis jumped, his blanket falling to the ground with a soft yelp.

 

"Shit, sorry, I didn't mean to mess up your kitchen," Louis mumbled, wiping his sticky, eggy hand on his shirt sloppily. "Jus' wanted to make you a nice meal for your hospitality."

 

"That's alright," Harry said swiftly, wiping some excess flour off the counter, throwing it into the stainless steel sink. "Go get a shower, I'll make something." Harry suggested with a sleepy gaze. Louis was about to interject, not wanting to overwelcome his stay, but Harry placed his hand on the small of Louis's back. "Get out of my kitchen, menace."

 

Louis giggled and complied when he ran up to the master bathroom and showered quickly. He was busy in the shower when Harry cleaned up the mess, and sure it was very messy and Harry didn't like his kitchen so sloppy looking, but Louis was a sweetie for trying to cook for him so he let it be. Once fresh out of the shower, Louis wrapped a towel around his lower half, looking around. He didn't want to re-wear his dirty clothes from yesterday. Luckily, Harry had finished cleaning up the kitchen and went upstairs.

 

"Hey Louis, do you need clothes?" Harry called sweetly, his voice a bit farther away, telling Louis he had the decency to stand outside the bedroom door instead of invading his privacy.

 

"Well um, yeah, if you don't mind?" Louis stuttered softly from the inside of the bathroom. He dried his body completely before going into the chilly bedroom and opening the door for Harry to come in.

 

Harry smiled and walked inside, going to his closet immediately to find a shirt that wouldn't swallow Louis whole. He chose a jersey from high school that Harry had probably worn once in sophomore year, but it would definitely fit Louis’s small frame. He looked around for his old pants too, knowing for sure his more recent pairs would not fit. Harry instead looked through the drawer of his sister’s clothes, all his old sweatpants and jeans being old and tattered. He took a pair of PINK sweatpants, biting his lip and folding the clothes. He also took a pair of his boxer shorts from his underwear drawer and put them on top, setting the entire clothing selection on the ground in front of the bathroom door. “Alright, babe. They’re right outside the door.”

 

Harry had meandered downstairs, cracking what was left of his eggs and making some overeasy. He was serving two to himself and two for Louis when Louis walked down the steps, a faint blush across his cheeks, “Women’s sweatpants?”

 

Harry nodded timidly, looking down at Louis and trying not to smile at the man. He was just so small, and although he is two years older, he is so tiny. Louis rolled his eyes teasingly, taking the plate from Harry. He sat down on the breakfast bar, looking at Harry expectantly. Harry smiled and sat next to Louis. He stabbed at his eggs as well as Louis in a glutton silence, the only noises being that of their forks hitting the plates. Once the two were finished, Harry took both the dishes and started cleaning them up, shoving the dirty plates in the dishwasher. Harry bit his lip and went upstairs, getting changed himself. Once Harry got dressed in a simple blue flannel, rolling his sleeves up to his forearm and buttoning it up high, he heard a soft knock on the door.

 

“Come in,” Harry had said as he buttoned the zipper to his pants. Louis walked inside with a slight hesitancy, not sure if he should come in while Harry was changing, but he said Louis could enter.

 

“I was jus’ wonderin’ if you had a spare toothbrush,” Louis mumbled, his reluctant movements unlike the Louis Harry had already gotten used to. But Louis couldn’t help it, he felt so domestic and home-y, and he wasn’t used to that.

 

“Under the sink in the basket,” Harry had replied as he took a bandana and wrapped it into a line before he tied his hair from his face. Louis had scurried into the master bathroom, finding three toothbrushes under the sink. One was a used purple color that was labeled HS on the edge (that Louis obviously didn’t choose; he’s not disgusting), one that was light green that was more gently used (this one was labeled GS), and the other was still in the cardboard container.  These extra objects objects also led Louis to believe Harry had some sort of girlfriend or something, and Louis felt his heart twinge with an unknown feeling. His thoughts were interrupted by Harry, though. “Hey Louis, how long are you staying in town?”

 

“Want me out already?” Louis teased once he spit the toothpaste from his mouth. “Maybe a week or so; I still want to see you on a horse.”

 

“Yeah? I think I could get on a horse this Thursday if I do good…” It was Monday that day, so Louis did a quick calculation in his head. He told his other buddy from high school he would be staying with next that he’d be there in a few weeks about a week ago, so Louis anticipated maybe another week or two to stay with Stench.

 

“Really? That’s great, Harry. I can’t wait to ride with you, I’m going to show off so much–” Louis got cut off by Harry, who stopped him before he could get him sidetracked.

 

“Louis, you’re making me forget the reason why I wanted to know,” Harry laughed softly, leaning down to rinse off his own brush. “I think… If you’re comfortable, I’d like you to stay here, maybe? Like so I don’t have to go to Stench’s every night. I mean, it’s totally your choice, I don’t want you to think it’s not, but. Yeah.”

 

Louis smiled brightly, his teeth shining as his grin met his eyes, “Yeah.” He said shortly, his nods fast and vibrant. Louis was so happy Harry offered the stay, he would get comfortable with someone else besides Nick in this town. Harry started brushing his teeth as Louis leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed and his eyes trained on the ground.

 

Once Harry was done brushing his teeth, he walked out the door and flicking off the lights. He took Louis’s small arm in his hand and tugged him out of the bathroom, Louis laughing softly. Louis wasn’t sure where Harry was taking him but he was wearing women’s sweats and a jersey that said ‘Styles’ on the back of it. If Harry was taking him in public, Louis would definitely skin him alive. Harry interrupted these thoughts by speaking, “I thought we could go to Stench’s and get your stuff.” Harry let Louis’s wrist down, slipping his ratty Converse shoes on and going outside.

 

And they did go to Stench’s, saying that Louis would be staying at Harry’s instead until Louis leaves (in which Stench replied, ‘He’s still here? I wouldn’t know, he’s off with you most’a the time.’). Harry was out feeding the cattle when Louis came back from his stroll on Oberon. Louis hopped off and gave Harry a grin.

 

“Not long before you’re back on these.”

 

Harry smiled.

 

-

 

So, of course, the next therapy session was going great. Harry could get on a horse and ride it around so long as he stayed perfectly vertical and didn’t lean around too much. This session was different, however, because Louis had come and watched him. So you could say Harry was showing off a bit, but.

 

Louis was excited by the time they got home around eight thirty. He was already out of the truck by the time Harry got his seat belt unbuckled. Harry just laughed and got out, walking back into his house to change his clothes and maybe take a nighttime ride on Sterling. The poor horse wouldn’t let anyone ride him; he was only loyal to Harry. Louis was already down at the stables when Harry walked down. He was brushing Helen, the horse standing still to get attention on her. He turned when he heard Harry enter and gave him a grin, “Ready?”

 

“Ready.”

 

Harry got everything ready, the blanket on Sterling’s back, the reins, and the saddle. His saddle. Harry smiled and kissed the horse’s neck, the horse whinnying in glee. He did it just how he practiced, left foot in stirrup, right leg swinging over so he couldn’t hurt himself in the process. Louis turned to see Harry on the big black horse, and suddenly, things dawned on him. _Things._

 

He had an epiphany, basically.

 

Harry was just so handsome on the horse, so himself, so _Harry_ , Louis wasn’t sure if it was natural about how fast his heart beat. Harry was stunning, his tallness making him high above Louis. He looked great up there mentally too, Louis could see the brightness in his eyes by the way they shone when Harry told Sterling he did a good job and, how could Louis ever leave a place with someone like Harry? Harry, who never asked questions about Louis, although he probably had secrets himself. Harry, as in the same boy who helped him get over himself by taking a step into the country world. Harry, the person who taught him that not everyone could be cruel and vicious and out for money. And with all the thoughts in his mind, it was hard for Louis to make anything out of _HarryHarryHarry_ , but he did because everything became quiet. Every voice in his head, every whisper in his ear, every word on his tongue. Gone. Gone, except for three words, all under five letters each. _I love him._ It was hard for Louis to wrap his head around, honestly. Harry hadn’t even done much with him, he just treated him like a normal human being and gave him the will to stay.

 

It’s weird, that love is, because Louis hadn’t thought about ‘love’ in a while. Not since he’s seen his family. He hadn’t even thought about it around Harry until that exact moment. It just creeped into his mind until he couldn’t take it and he finally realized it. Louis was in love. Louis was in love, the very thing he said he would never do, he vowed not to do it. It’s like your peripheral vision when you’re looking at an object. When you’re too focused on one thing to notice a huge change in background. Harry just was there, Harry was just so secretive and beautiful and happy and so not perfect, Louis was so in love. It was like waves crashing down on Louis, realizing he loved Harry.

 

Here he was, in his little dream state, not even noticing Harry on Sterling, the horse making sounds of affection as he pranced along the fields of ankle high grass. Louis had this blush on his face, realizing so much within minutes, he didn’t notice Harry was already riding. The boy was laughing. Giggling, actually. Harry also did this affectionate thing where he leaned forward slightly and stroked behind Sterling’s ear, making Louis’s heart melt. He was having so much fun, back on his horse and trying to disregard the pinch in his hip every time he looked around for Louis. Louis grinned and got on Oberon after he got all the supplies ready. He guided the horse towards Sterling with a smile, the two horses trotting side by side as Louis started talking to Harry.

 

"You look so amazing on a horse, Harry," Louis said truthfully. The words weren't supposed to tumble out of Louis's mouth like they did, but. Harry blushed a light pink and smiled softly. "I mean it! You're so happy and, god, you're so giggly." Louis explained himself as the horses made their way around the fencing.

 

Harry ran his fingers through Sterling's hair, smiling to himself, "Thanks, Louis. Someday I'll go to one of your races and say the same thing about you."

 

The smile on Louis's face faltered slightly as he looked down at the horse's coat. "I don't think that's going to be any time soon, honestly," It was supposed to be a more teasing remark but it came out more melancholic.

 

Harry frowned and looked towards Louis with a confused look. "Why not? You're at the top of your game now."

 

"It's a long story, Harry," Louis sighed and looked over at Harry. As a forest green pierced a cerulean blue, Louis knew he would have to tell him. He broke the contact though, his eyes closing daintily. The moonlight shone across the older boy's cheeks, shadowing his eyelashes at the perfect angle and illuminating the tears brimming on his lash line.

 

Harry paused, looking at Louis and then continuing onward, "I've got time, Louis." Louis gave a soft smile, but didn't continue, letting Oberon follow Sterling. Harry didn't dare say anything, he didn't want to upset Louis so he just stayed quiet.

 

-

 

It was three days later when Louis told Harry what had happened. Louis was sitting on the couch with his feet over Harry's lap, Harry complying like a whipped little bitch. Harry was switching through the television channels aimlessly, landing on the most recent horse race; a small charity race with big name horses and jockeys. Louis should've been there. It was the finals, California Chrome in the lead and Louis stiffened. His eyes were glued to the television and Harry watched the man with a curiosity. Louis's eyes glistened with anticipation, almost shaking over Harry's lap. Chrome slowly got behind and Louis held his breath. Louis watched as California Chrome made a recovery, his body nearly falling off the couch in his nervousness. Chrome crossed the finish line and Louis jumped up, cheering and shouting and it would've been fucking enamoring to Harry if Louis didn't say, "Should'a bet on that race; I knew he'd fuckin' win!"

 

Harry was frozen, his eyes glued to Louis as he too, stopped in mid-celebration. Louis slowly collected himself, sitting back down with his feet flat on the ground and his back arched and his face very hard. "Louis?" Harry murmured softly, breaking the tension between the two. Louis had his eyes shut, squeezing the muscles together as he mustered up the strength not to cry.

 

"Harry," Louis cried softly, his voice completely gone, not from the yelling but from the memories. "I'll tell you, can you just... Give me a sec'."

 

Harry nodded, his eyebrows scrunching together as he noticed the odd posture of Louis. Louis was breathing heavy as his eyes screwed impossibly tighter, his shoulders shaking as he still tried to keep his tears in but his attempts were lame as the tears flowed down his cheeks anyways. Harry just wanted to wrap his arms around the boy and comfort him, but he also knew Louis needed this off his chest in order to move on. Louis finally spoke after a few minutes of unbearable silence, "Have you seen _Back to The Future II_?" Harry nodded cautiously, unsure of where this was going. "You know when Biff gets that almanac from the future and bets on horse racing?" Again, another nod. "Well I was insanely bored and was loaded with cash so I decided to make some bets on the best horse I knew, and as a jockey, I had an unfair advantage because I knew some of the horses and their performances with other certain jockeys. So I had to bet under a different name, and I got so much money. I thought I was a millionaire just by being a jockey but betting set me as one of the richest in the country. I was right obsessed with the money, was I.

 

"People were beginning to wonder where I racked all the money up and some people connected the dots, and I got mugged one day. And they took my credit cards and overran my bank accounts and," Louis let out a choked sob. Harry didn't know what to say. "And I had three thousand dollars left by the end of that whole period where I got mugged and stolen from and I even went to jail a couple times. So I went and did what every normal young adult going through his midlife crisis too early; I drank.

 

"I spent the rest of my money, every penny, just drinking. I didn't fucking care about the consequences and look where that got me and," Louis heaved in a breath, the walls he'd slowly built around himself came crumbling down but this time Harry caught him. He collapsed in Harry's arms, burying his face into Harry's flannel button up shirt. "And I spent all my money and had to ask my mum for some money to get me out of the city. So I met up with Nick, one of my buddies from high school, and stayed with him for a while."

 

Harry let out a sigh, wrapping his strong arms around the smaller boy. Louis had curled his way around Harry's body, head cradled in the dip in Harry's collarbones and arms tangled under Harry's. His hands clutched the back of Harry's shirt, tears staining the front. Louis was literally on Harry, legs straddling each side of Harry's legs as he cried and cried. "Louis, it's okay, I promise–"

 

"That's why I snapped at you the first day, I couldn't do drinking with Nick and I couldn't stand you drinkin' around me," Louis laughed dryly, voice raw from the tears. "Never drank a Jack Daniels, actually. Always expensive shit I knew I couldn't afford."

 

"Louis, please," Harry whispered, nuzzling his face into Louis's hair comfortingly. "It'll be okay, you've helped me a lot around the farm while I was injured, I could give you some money for that." He suggested.

 

"I'm not takin' your money," Louis's brows scrunch as he said it. Maybe since he'd shared his past, Harry would share his.

 

"I have more than I need, Louis," Harry whispered quickly. "My past isn't as despondent as yours, but I came from a really rich family. Like, we're loaded. My mum married this guy, _Twist Enterprises_ , have you heard of it? Well, yeah. That's my step-father's company. Mum and him thought I was being a brat, probably was, if I went back to it, and forced me on a farm. I could've done such shit to the company, but I didn't because I fell in love with the place. I mean, how couldn't you fall in love, it's so beautiful here."

 

And, as Louis rested his head on Harry's shoulder, Louis finally understood. He looked up at the curly haired man, who looked down at him with a dimpled smile. Sure, the scenery was fucking great and the horses were amazing, but the only location that came to mind when Harry said 'it's so beautiful here' was the arms holding him. Louis smiled back brightly, his eyes trailing down to his hands, still tangled in the back of Harry's shirt. He blushed and pulled away, untangling his legs from Harry's as well. "It really is."

 

Harry smiled softly, allowing Louis his space, “So, how ’bout it?” Louis looked up, confused for only a second. “If I gave you some money to get back on your feet for a while.”

 

“Even if you are rich as fuck, I’m not letting you give me money for sitting around every day,” Louis rolled his eyes, a grin spreading on his tear stained cheeks.

 

“I’ll find a way to pay you. Maybe you could get a job,” Harry suggested. Louis shrugged simply, saying he’d think about it.

 

-

 

Louis got a job. It was part time; working with young kids and their horses. And boy, did he make the _big_ bucks. It was only part time, so he only got about twelve dollars an hour and only worked for four hours, but, he was making money. Harry was so proud of him too, making sure to give him a nice meal when they arrived home. The kids loved Louis too. Easy to say, when you have one of the best jockeys in the country in your town, word spreads. Louis was easily booked all four hours, kid’s parents even requested personal sessions with Louis. When Louis arrived home, he physically looked exhausted, but always had a smile on his face as he sat with Harry to eat supper.

 

It was a few weeks after Louis’s confession when Harry wound up emailing the owner of Commanding Curve about, possibly, letting the horse compete in the qualifying race for the Santa Anita Derby. The owner had responded immediately, seeing the _Twist Enterprises_ email. He had said Commanding Curve would be costly, but Harry had gotten Louis to jockey for him anyways. If, and only if, he could pass a sobriety test and drug test by the training sessions, the man had said, aware of Louis’s issues and worried they would worsen. Harry agreed and gave him the information through PayPal and it was a done deal.

 

It was the next day after Louis was done with a shower and towel drying his hair when Harry told Louis about the news on the horse races. "Louis, mate so I was watching the horse racing station–"

 

"Harry, I don't want to know," Louis said softly, freezing when he heard the words 'horse racing'.

 

"Louis, they said you were competing in the Santa Anita qualifying match."

 

Louis's neck craned to look up to Harry, a grin splitting his face, "You're serious?" Louis had a golden look, his irises bright and his skin letting off a happy aura. Harry nodded happily, letting the smaller but older boy wrap his arms around him. "Holy shit! When is it? When is training?" Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around Louis, happy that Louis was so excited.

 

"Maybe you should call them, they didn't spare information on television–" Harry was cut off, not by any language or noise of any sort, but a physical touch. Lips on his. Harry was shocked but pleasantly enamored, not able to kiss back properly until Louis pulled back.

 

"I shouldn't have done that, I definitely should _not_ have done that," Louis muttered, looking down and letting his arms fall. Harry blinked, took Louis's dainty wrists, and pulled him closer. He let his lips follow his lead, moving against Louis's in their own time. They had all the time in the world. He let his eyes flutter shut as Louis did the same. Harry savored the sweet taste of Louis's mouth; that of vanilla and a hint of cinnamon. Harry allowed Louis time to recover, but the other boy had different plans. Harry placed the boy’s wrists around his own neck and then placing his own on Louis’s hips. Louis let out a soft whine as he curled his index finger around Harry’s thin hair at the based of his neck. Harry let out a soft moan of acceptance and comfortingly ran his hands along Louis’s sides.

 

A couple months ago, if you would’ve told Harry that he was going to be kissing Louis Tomlinson in a few months, Harry would’ve told them that that’s bull. Louis was only supposed to be in the town for thirteen days; not even a fortnight. But, here they were, standing in Harry’s living room, locking lips. And Harry didn’t mind one bit.

 

Louis smiled softly and moved his lips, letting himself deepen the kiss by slipping his tongue inside Harry’s. But Harry wanted dominance, so his tongue fought with Louis’s until he eventually won. Louis moaned, roaming his free hand not tangled in Harry’s unruly hair down to Harry’s chest. Louis pulled away, pools of blue sparkling like the sun reflecting off the ocean waves. “Harry, please,” Louis did everything but beg: a soft pout on his lips and eyes as wide as a china doll. He blew Harry’s mind, how such a dominant little lad could be so submissive to intimate touches amazed him. Louis looked down, slipping his hand out of Harry’s locks and down to his flannel button up. He fiddled with his hands a bit when he tried to unbutton the shirt desperately. Needily.

 

“Did you get a shower?” Harry asked softly as he noticed how large his hands looked on Louis and finally letting himself think about his long fingers up Louis’s ass. Louis nodded and stared at the younger, but certainly bigger, boy through his lashes and Harry just thought about how nice his eyelashes would look if Harry’s come was splattered on them. Harry moaned quietly and let himself grasp, no, _grope_ , Louis’s bum. Louis squawked and jumped slightly, forward and on Harry’s feet. Harry smiled fondly, thoughts of Louis filling his mind. “I’d carry you to the bedroom, but my hip.”

 

Louis nodded, taking Harry’s hand and lacing their fingers together before leading Harry to his bedroom in anticipation. Harry smiled at his anxiousness, lifting him up once they were in the bedroom. He let Louis back down on his bed, still completely clothed but completely beautiful at the same time. Harry slid Louis’s shirt off first, throwing it aimlessly on the ground. Louis let out a slight gasp at that, his warm body exposed to the frigid cold in the room. Harry rolled his eyes teasingly, unbuttoning his shirt expertly and throwing it to the ground as well. The curly haired boy slowly admired Louis as he towered over him, leaving soft pecks to the golden skin. Louis giggled softly, a blush spreading across his face and reddening his ears.

 

Harry took his time moving down Louis’s body, kissing the boy’s forehead, then his lips, his jaw, neck, and collars, when he finally planted his lips to Louis’s left nipple. Louis let a moan out and bucked his clothed hips into Harry’s, “Please, _please_.” Louis had mustered out, soft fingers brushing through Harry’s hair. He reached down his free hand to his pants, trying to palm himself through the thin material. Harry pulled off to bat Louis’s hands off, instead replacing them with his own large hand. He slowly stroked Louis through his sweatpants, the boy helplessly bucking up, trying to rut for friction. Harry pulled his hand off, resting both on either side of Louis so he could grind down on Louis relentlessly.

 

 

 

It didn't feel right. Another pinch in his left flexor area, Harry squeezed his eyes tight. If he stopped, it would totally spoil the mood, but thankfully, Louis noticed Harry's pain. He whimpered softly, placing his hands on Harry's shoulders as he flipped both of the two around, so he was straddling Harry's waist and Harry was back down on the bed. Harry grinned and placed his hands on Louis's thighs, massaging gently as Louis rubbed his ass against Harry's jeans sinfully. Louis had placed his hands on Harry's shoulder blades as he situated himself, his knees bent and bum over Harry's cock. He leaned down and started sucking Harry's collarbones before pulling away and cupping Harry's face. Louis slowly rolled his ass against Harry’s hips and turned to see the image. He tilted his head down, his eyes blissfully shut as he moved his arse along Harry.

 

“This is okay?” Louis whispered in validation, making sure Harry wanted to do this. Harry nodded quickly and moved his hands to the small of Louis’s back, then down to cup his bum. Louis let out a whine, moving a hand from Harry’s cheek to Harry’s hand. Louis was amazed at Harry, really. How beautiful the boy looked riding a horse, but he’d look so much better being ridden himself.

 

Harry toyed with the elastic on the sweatpants, pulling them down just a bit to reveal Louis’s bum. Harry had grinned, rubbing the skin on his cheeks, “Not wearing underwear?” Harry purred and brushed his fingers along the smooth skin. Louis blushed and nuzzled his head into Harry’s neck shyly. “Go ahead and take these off,” Harry said, snapping the elastic on the center of Louis’s ass. Louis moaned with a slight arch in his back, pulling his legs from Harry’s hips to slide his sweatpants down. He threw them to the floor with the other clothes and tugged Harry’s jeans down as well.

 

“Where’s your lube?” Louis asked softly, overall admiring the way the dark boxer-briefs contrast on Harry’s skin.

 

“Bottom drawer of my bedside table,” Harry said equally as quiet. He slowly touched himself through his underwear, watching Louis as he bent down to look through the drawer. When Louis got the lube, Harry pulled him back onto his lap. Harry slowly rutted his hips into the crease between each of Louis’s cheeks, his hands on Louis’s dainty hips.

 

Louis let out a moan, his head cocking down as his fringe fell in his face. He rubbed down onto Harry needily, soft whines of desperation slipping off his tongue. Harry took the lube out of the boy’s clutched fingers, opening the top with a soft _snick_ noise. He held his hand on Louis’s back confidently, pushing down just lightly, but Louis collapsed onto Harry’s chest with a soft _oh_. Harry used that same hand to take Louis’s, slowly pouring lube onto the jockey’s fingers.

 

“I- Harry,” Louis looked up at Harry with bright blue eyes that shone and pouted. “Want your fingers.” He whined softly, but moved his fingers to his ass regardless. Louis’s index circled the tight rim of his hole, slowly pushing inside to try to please Harry. Because Louis still wanted Harry inside of him.

 

“It’s okay, baby, you can do it yourself,” Harry whispered and placed his hand next to the fingers in Louis’s bum. Harry took Louis’s wrist and pushed the hand farther in, just until the last knuckle. Louis gasped and his back arched as he felt Harry control his movements. It made it hot, made Louis feel controlled. Louis needed control, really. That’s what he craved when he gambled, when he drank. Louis just wanted control, and Harry was definitely controlling him.

 

“Need your fingers, Harry,” Louis muffled into Harry’s shoulders. “In me, please.” He whined but contradicted himself when he slowly tried entering the second finger. Harry nudged his own index finger beside Louis’s two, and Louis bit Harry’s shoulder gently because of how close Harry was to his prostate. “Fuck, please.” Louis whined and slowly tried to fuck himself on Harry’s fingers.

 

Harry slid his finger out of Louis’s hole after a while; he had gotten too close to Louis’s prostate and he definitely wanted to save that for later. Harry gave a soft tug to Louis’s wrist and he obliged by slipping his fingers out as well. Harry slid his boxer-briefs down with help from Louis and looked at Louis with a serious look. “Condom.” Harry said, and only after a few milliseconds of waiting, Louis was off and getting a condom he saw when he got the lube.

 

Harry watched in awe as Louis rolled the condom onto his cock, the boy smiling brightly and giving the covered dick a quick peck. Louis was gorgeous, all pretty and naked on Harry. He was needy too, always wanted Harry's permission to do stuff. The older boy crawled back up to straddle Harry's hips, his cock right next to his bum. Harry lubed his cock up quickly and held the base of it to tap to Louis's hole. Louis let out a soft moan and tried to grind back on the prick, craving the attention and touch.

 

Harry loved the look on Louis's face: a pure face of desperation. Louis's eyes were near watering and his lips were parted. Louis's hair was still so pretty, falling into his face every so often. Harry held Louis's hips with his free hand, his cock in the other as he slowly guided the man onto it. Louis's breath hitched as he felt the head enter him, his eyes fluttering shut and his hands touching all over Harry's chest. Louis slowly lowered himself on Harry's cock, his right hand moving back and pulling his cheek open to allow easier access.

 

Harry watched, that's all he really could do. He moved his hand around to Louis's cheeks, helping him pull them apart so Louis could instead rest his hands on Harry's pectorals. The older looked back and watch Harry's cock disappear inside him. He slowly arched his back, figure eighting on Harry's hips with a soft moan from Louis. Harry tilted his head back with a soft moan, feeling Louis around him and the want was so heavy. Louis slowly extended his knees, then bent them, quickly slamming down on Harry's cock.

 

"You're, you're so big," Louis gasped out, his hips rutting forward and backward as he tried to get friction on his cock as well as ride Harry. "Touch me, please?"

 

And Harry did as pleased, smearing the precome bubbled on the head of Louis's cock with his thumb. He slowly pumped Louis, and within just the fifth stroke, Louis's back arched and soft pants rolled off Louis's tongue. Louis batted Harry's hand away desperately, not wanting to release too early, but of course, Harry had different plans. His hand sped up, focusing on Louis's slit as Louis fucked down on Harry.

 

Soon after Louis had found his own prostate with Harry's cock, that's where he aimed. And all the attention on his own cock, Louis felt like crying, trying to hold his orgasm inside. Harry had sensed that too, and took his other hand to wrap around the back of Louis's balls to prevent any form of climax.

 

"H-Har-arry," Louis whined loudly, his opening clenching around Harry and tiny body trying to rut against Harry's stomach.  "Pl-pl'hese." He cried, his short, stubby nails softly scratching at Harry's pecs.

 

"If I let go, you're not going to come, right?" Harry knew Louis wouldn't be able to do it, but he knew Louis would try. Louis nodded frantically and pushed his hips down to meet Harry's. Harry quickly released Louis's cock, holding Louis's hips and thrusting his cock directly into the boy's prostate. Louis whimpered and let a loud whine out, meeting Harry halfway each time his hips bucked up. And there Harry's hand was on him again, right on the head of his cock; stroking just at the slit. And just like that, Louis let out a cry as come ribboned out on Harry's hand and chest. His hole clenched tightly as he tried to ride out his orgasm, and Harry moaned as his heat filled the condom. Harry pulled Louis off himself, the boy whimpering and crying, tears openly streaming down his rosy cheeks.

 

Harry slid the condom off and tied it, placing it in the bin and rolling back on the bed. He slowly reached his hand to Louis's pretty pink hole, all puckered and red from the events prior. Louis flinched away from Harry's fingers, his head still at bliss from his orgasm and his body almost lulled into a sleep. But Harry was persistent to hold Louis's hips still and use his other hand to circle around his rim. Louis whined and tried to move around uselessly, weakly. Harry massaged Louis's lower back with the hand holding him down, his other fingers slowly dipping into Louis's rim. Louis subconsciously parted his legs, but shuddered at the oversensitivity his hole had – don't laugh, he hadn't _had_ sex in a while, let alone bottom.

 

Harry continued to finger Louis, massaging the boy’s walls and then slowly pulling out. He situated himself so he was right below Louis, his face mere inches away from Louis’s ass. Harry gave a soft kiss to the skin and slowly licked the fold between the two cheeks, his tongue catching on the rim to Louis’s hole. Louis shuddered, involuntarily pushing his bum back into Harry’s face. Harry, in turn, slowly teased the tense muscle where Louis was trying to keep things out while Harry was trying to get back in. Louis, above him, was a mess. His tears wouldn't stop trickling down his face and Harry’s pretty sure he hasn’t said a word other than _‘Harry’_ or _‘please’_ since Harry went in for the second round.

 

Harry’s tongue swirled around inside Louis until Louis got comfortable for more, and Harry was completely fine with waiting because, well, Louis’s hole was to die for. Sure it tasted bad because of the lube and kind of rubbery because of the condom, but it was so soft on the inside, it felt like Harry was touching the Queen’s velvet. Harry moaned as he felt Louis unclench for what felt like the thousandth time, but this time, he stayed relaxed. So Harry decided it was time to destroy Louis. Not literally, of course, but Harry just slipped in an index finger beside his tongue, searching for the man’s oversensitive prostate. Once Harry found the glorious gland, he effortlessly rubbed it with the pad of his finger.

 

“H-Harr-ry,” Louis yelled and tried to pull away because of all the sensitivity going on in his lower region, he felt so sore and tired, but also felt so alive. Harry just simply pressed the tip of his finger directly on Louis’s prostate. Louis wailed as Harry moaned, the vibrations lifting him out of his sore and tired state and forcing him to rut on the bed, trying to get friction. Harry caressed Louis’s cheeks, the touch Louis flinched away from in fear of being more stimulated. Louis was so out of it, inaudible noises whimpering from Louis’s lips and a soft rocking of the hips as he humped the bed desperately. Harry decided it was enough, he didn’t want to be too hard to function, so he touched Louis’s cock and the boy   _spasmed_ in Harry’s arms. And there it was; the boy was coming for the second time. It wasn’t too heavy, just a couple spurts and sure, Louis could’ve done more but, Harry wouldn’t push. They had all the time in the world to do more.

 

-

 

After the boys had fucked, they’d lazily gone to sleep instead of showering like normal people. So when Louis got up before Harry, it was a shock. Harry was an early riser, but a heavy sleeper. Louis was a light sleeper though, so he woke up to the sound of a phone vibrating like mad. Louis stood up and took the phone on the ground, seeing it was Harry’s but not really caring. He picked it up with a quiet ‘hello?’ and the person on the other line started speaking.

 

“Yes, Mr. Styles. We’re all ready for Louis to come back to California,” The voice said, official and sophisticated.

 

“Wait, what’s goin’ on?” Louis asked quietly, confused and slowly waking up.

 

“Mr. Styles, you asked for Louis Tomlinson to be taken to the qualifying Santa Anita race. Surely you aren’t playing games, you have devoted a lot of money into our agreement,” The voice said in a condescending tone. Louis couldn’t believe it; Harry tricked him? Used his money to get into a race like it was some sort of entitlement he had to do to get Louis out of his hair? Did he do this just so Louis would fuck him?

 

“Alright, I’m– he’s on his way as we speak,” Louis said harshly, hanging up and placing the phone where he’d found it. He pulled on clothes, threw the dirty clothes from yesterday in his bag quickly, brushed his teeth and got all his bathroom assets out, and ran downstairs once it was clear. Louis didn’t want to be here when Harry woke. So Louis wrote a letter. Just a quick one on Harry’s _‘To Do’_ list in his kitchen, was all he had time for. He scribbled sloppily, writing a few things before he heard Harry groaning. Louis quickly fled the scene and tugged his bag with him. Louis had already called Nick and talked to him about picking him up, but Louis wanted off this damn con-man’s property before he woke up. Harry would probably sell his story, honestly. Only a few people in the horse racing business knew, and if anyone else did, he’d be done for.

 

Nick pulled up speedy quick, letting Louis in and pulling out with a loud screech of tire to tar. He drove far, to the airport about an hour away. But whatever time it took, Louis didn’t even notice through the tears of betrayal and hurt.

 

When Harry woke up, however, he didn’t feel the warmth beside him like he’d thought. He didn’t have a boy wrapped up in his arms, and he didn’t see Louis anywhere in his room when he awoke. What he did notice, though, was a loud peeling out noise, in which Harry investigated and saw Stench’s faded green truck. When Harry looked around for any sign of Louis, and came up with none, he was concerned. Louis had left, as if Harry were a Hollywood bar one night stand. Harry was looking around, making sure Louis was actually here, and he didn’t imagine it all, when he saw the letter on his kitchen table.

 

_Dear Harry._

_You lied to me, why? I accidentally answered your phone this a.m. and Commanding Curve’s farm was saying stuff about you paying loads of money to let me enter Santa Anita qualifying race. Why the the fuck would you do that, was I just a charity case? Whatever Harry, I don’t know. But I’m leaving, and I don’t know if I’m coming back. I don’t want to, I feel fucking humiliated and ashamed that I thought you actually liked_ me _, Louis, rather than Louis Tomlinson, famous Hollywood jockey who picks up a gambling and alcohol addiction. Whatever. I’ll see you. Actually, I hope I don’t._

_Louis T_

 

Harry was hurt. Louis just left without another word. Sure Harry hadn’t been truthful about the qualification, but he would’ve explained if Louis stayed. Harry was angry, sure, but he was also stubborn as fuck and he swore he would not chase after Louis. He would not.

 

-

 

You know the saying ‘Life goes on.’ and then people get all angry because it never does? It did. In Harry’s case, though, it did. He slowly moved on from the famous jockey, slowly getting to the point where sometimes he wouldn’t perk up every time Nick (he let Harry call him that now) said the name. It was a few months after that night, nearing the fifth month apart from Louis, no communication besides the occasional update on the races. Harry had sold a couple of his horses, earning a bunch of money because of how well bred and trained the horses were. Harry had gotten his own wealth accumulated to the point where he didn’t need his parents’ support, but it was definitely helpful at times. Like, for instance, when Harry was buying Santa Anita Derby tickets. He got Chandelier Room tickets, one of the best in the whole park. He also talked to Commanding Curve’s owner again, asking to see Louis seeing as he paid for the boy to enter in the first place.

 

Of course, they said yes. So Harry hired a boy called Zayn to watch over his farm while gone. When Harry got to California, somewhere he hadn’t been since he was a young teen, he got off the plane with billions of flashing lights at him. Paparazzi had not been at him since he was a big deal, since he was on the charts. And this kind of attention, Harry didn’t like it so much anymore. He just made his way to the limo he’d gotten, slipping inside as the chauffeur drove to his hotel. There were a lot of rich people there, like, a lot. They wore expensive clothes that looked like name brand, whereas Harry wore a white shirt and black skinny jeans that he probably bought from Walmart. Harry was blushing, greeting people who he didn’t even know. They didn’t know Harry, of course, they just knew the his family’s company. They didn’t really care about Harry either, they just really wanted a stock in the rich boy’s dad’s company. Harry had politely declined many drink offers and finally made it up to his room, unpacking quickly and slipping on slightly nicer clothes on. He pulled on just a regular blue flannel on and and changed into blue jeans, as well as putting his brown boots on.

 

Then, by that time, it was about time for the finals. So Harry went downstairs and caught his limo, letting the man drive him and giving him a generous tip (about six hundred, just for being kind enough to open the door for Harry every time) (even though opening the doors is part of the job description). Harry made his way to the Chandelier Room in silence, smiling at the cameras awkwardly and slipping inside. He greeted people on the inside, accepting a glass of champagne brought by the waitresses who were all dolled up. Harry had smiled and complimented her, the girl grinning and leaning down, as she purred something sexual in his ear. Harry gave her a hesitant smile and politely shook his head to the offer. He walked upstairs to the upper deck, right in front of the finish line. He sipped the champagne as he waited for the race to start.

 

Louis was so ready by the time the gun went off. Commanding Curve was a good horse, he’d definitely do well. The horse was off like the blank that came out of the gun, speeding fast past all of the other horses. The announcing started of course, and Louis ignored it usually. He didn’t like to be caught in the politics, he just raced. The horse was fast, speeding its way everywhere, but losing his speed as he reached the one mile mark. Louis’s eyebrows were scrunched, this was his coming back race, if he won this one, he would be welcomed back into the horse racing culture once again. He heard the loud speakers of the announcers, but tried to ignore them as best as he could.

 

“Commanding Curve just lost that first place position, replaced by newbie horse Danny Boy,” The commentator’s bland voice said. “It’s tail to head, Curve could be so close to passing Danny Boy, ridden by Niall Horan, jockey and owner.”

 

“Speaking of Curve, guess who’s riding him?” A more energetic commentator said. “Louis Tomlinson. Disappeared off the horse racing map for almost a year. He’s back at it, and all thanks to _Twist Enterprises_ ’s son, Harry Styles, and– Holy shit, is that him there?”

 

“I think it is, Liam,” The cameramen split the screen on the television, one on the race, the other on Harry, his hands on his face as he hoped for Louis to win.

 

And Louis just had to look, he had to. He turned his head and looked at the boy, cheering for him in the stands. Louis felt so many emotions come down on him, the love, excitement, and happiness overtaking him as he leaned forward as he saw Harry do many months ago on Sterling for the first time. Louis stroked Curve’s ear whispering a soft urge of encouragement for the last eight of a mile. The horse seemed to understand, bucking its way past Danny Boy right at the last minute. Harry stood, cheering for Louis loudly, and Louis grinned as he passed the finish line for the first time in almost a year.

 

Harry suddenly felt all the waves crashing, all the memories of Louis flooding his brain. He felt the pounding heart inside his throat as he cheered and cheered for the boy who’d left him. He didn’t realize he was even in love, he didn’t even know what love fucking was. He didn’t have a too attentive family, never really paying attention to him unless he was being a brat, so maybe that’s why he was a brat; to get attention. But Louis was home, Louis was something he missed so bad, something he missed around. He wanted the boy, he needed Louis again. And as Louis crossed the finish line, Harry fell in love.

 

 

Like, harder than he fell in his hay loft, hard.

 

Once Louis got his trophy and several handshakes, he finally made it to find Harry. “Hi,” He said quietly, looking up at Harry. “Why are you here?”

 

“I wanted to watch the race…” Harry trailed off. “Maybe ask you on a celebratory first date,” He said quieter, almost hesitant. Louis was hesitant as well, but didn't want to ruin the mood.

 

"Yeah? Alright. Let's go for dinner," Louis nodded, switching the trophy to the other hand and then sitting it on the table beside him. "Thanks for paying for the qualifying match, I can pay you back, if you wanted."

 

"No, it's a gift," Harry said quietly, looking down at the trophy, then up at the blond boy beside Louis. "For spending time with me at my farm."

 

"It was an honor," Louis said, then turning to the blond boy who happened to be runner up Niall Horan. "Hey Horan, you did great."

 

"Yeah? I was just comin' over to congratulate you," Niall said, then leaned in closer to Louis. "And gettin' some dick, he looks nice." Louis pulled away with a blush, a giggle bubbling out of his lips.

 

"He's real nice," Louis smiled, a half smile at his lips. "A right cowboy, he is."

 

Harry rolled his eyes, placing his hand on the trophy, trying to be causal as his hand landed on Louis's. Niall sensed the awkward and shifted away, muttering something about 'hot waitresses' and 'feed me eclairs' under his breath. Louis hesitantly moved his hand off the trophy, keeping it on Harry's though.

 

"I kind of missed you," Louis confessed as if it were a sin. "I'm sorry for running off, I think I just needed time to sort out all these... feelings I had– _have_ for you."

 

"I was really angry for a while," Harry confessed as well, dropping his hand to his side. "But you were probably thinking the smart way. We should've talked about it before I did it." He looked down and paused before continuing. "Did you regret it?"

 

"Leaving? Yeah, probably. Sex? Hell no," Louis flashed a wicked grin and before Harry even knew it, Louis's lips were on his. Again.

 

Louis pulled back, but this time it wasn't hesitant or scared or nervous, it was a grin on his face. Harry rolled his eyes playfully, looking down at Louis's riding attire and smiling as well. Harry was so whipped by the older, but smaller man. Harry could definitely spend some more time in California if it meant seeing Louis this happy everyday. Harry leaned in, this time he initiated the kiss. And there wasn’t anyone turning back again.

 

-

 

So one could say it's the end, but really, it was just the beginning for Louis and Harry. Harry started breeding horses as a job, moving to a small ranch in California and Louis of course, was a jockey with a passion for riding horses (and Harry). But he did, however, start doing charity events for kids who are disabled to ride horses and raise money. Zayn, who previously babysat the farm while Harry was off to the Santa Anita Derby, moved with Harry, working with the animals as a maintenance guy. And Harry was currently making a deal with Niall Horan about hiring him as a trainer and co-owner of the horse breeding company. Stench let people call him Nick again, explaining the law trouble he’d gotten in when he used to get into California, and turns out he was loaded. His parents were stockholders with Apple before they got popular, and they’re literally floating on piles of gold. Harry and Louis were happily together, staying with each other each night and just talking about anything and everything at the same time. He and Louis were relentlessly in love, and Louis was the first to say it accidentally one day. They made each other breakfast (Louis bought his, because he still couldn’t cook for shit) and danced to slow country music at eight. Of course, at nine, Louis changed it to KIIS FM Los Angeles for some pop tunes. And then at ten, they checked horse racing scores and went to bed. So sure, things have gotten domesticated and more modern, but if you ask Harry, or even Louis, they'd both tell you the same thing. Or rather, dictate you to the same song.

 

_“I hear down there it's changed, you see._

 

_Well, they're not as backward as they used to be._

 

_He's gone country, look at them boots._

 

_He's gone country, back to his roots._

 

_He's gone country, a new kind of suit._

 

_He's gone country, here he comes.”_

 

**(songs i was inspired by:**

 

[ **_save a horse - big & rich_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S9ZbuIRPwFg)

 

[ **_cowboy casanova - carrie underwood_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oM7NQQ0Lfu4)

 

[ **_song of the south - alabama_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lHdXQAQHjd8)

 

[ **_gone country - alan jackson_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rlUR9XT_-Wk) **)**

 

 


End file.
